


I Did It All For You

by Gracia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Lover's Rivalry, Mass Effect 3, Menae, Primarch, Reaper War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracia/pseuds/Gracia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work will span from the beginning of Mass Effect 3, showing Garrus' struggles with his heritage, the Reapers and, most importantly, with Commander Shepard.</p><p>Garrus is wasting away his days on Palaven, trying not to worry about Shepard's whereabouts since the news of the Reapers' invasion of Earth. He currently deals with training young recruits and is suddenly faced with a problem he's not sure he can get out of. Garrus takes up a new mantle of responsibly to aid the war effort, and must fight for what he believes in as well as his love for Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forced Duty

**Chapter One**

**Forced Duty**

 

Garrus was at the end of his rope. The recruit opposite him looked nervous under his superior officer’s unrelenting scowl. The boy’s – for he was just a boy – purple-painted mandibles fluttered as he tried to visibly calm his nerves. The interrogation room was rank with the smell of the dead wafting in from Menae’s burning skies but Garrus was used to the smell now. He leant forward on his elbows, glaring at the squirming turian opposite him and tried to keep his voice level.

‘Start at the beginning.’ Then he added, ‘And leave nothing out.’

For a long moment, Garrus was sure the young turian was going to pass out and he would have to throw himself across the narrow table to catch him. The boy reached for a cup of water, his entire body trembling as he did. The water didn’t reach his mouth.

‘I-I-I-It…’ His voice tremored worse than his slim form. The boy’s blue eyes bored into the table, still trembling and Garrus could hear the tell-tale ministrations of his terror. His mouth opened and closed for a time until finally he shook his head unable to speak. With the horrors the boy had seen, Garrus knew he would be hard pressed to get one complete sentence out of him. Garrus shifted from his seat, the metal of the chair legs scraping along the floor and making the recruit jump. ‘I-‘

Garrus held up his hand to still any further words.

‘It’s alright. Take your time. For a moment, forget who I am and why we’re here. All you need to do is tell me what you saw. But first, how about you tell me your name?’

‘Talus, Sir.’

‘You can call me Garrus.’

‘But, Sir.. .’

‘Don’t“But, Sir” me.’ Garrus replied gently. Talus’ blue eyes whirled in alarm but as Garrus leant casually against the wall opposite, he calmed. ‘Now, repeat after me: Garrus.’

‘Garrus.’ Talus agreed with a brief nod.

Garrus knew he had been chosen to assess the boy’s guilt and shell out punishment, or worse, where necessary. Talus had disobeyed direct orders from his superior and fled from his unit. It not only placed himself in danger but his entire squad, half of whom were wiped out by Reapers soon after.

‘The… The Primarch-‘ Talus stuttered and then took a deep breath, spreading his palms on the desk before him. ‘General Corinthus send our unit on a routine clear-out of the area west of base camp. Except it wasn’t just husks, there were Brutes and so many of them, we were overwhelmed and I didn’t know what to do, it was horrible… Screaming… Everyone was screaming-‘

Garrus recognised the spiralling descent into panic and sorrow. He moved across the room to place a hand on Talus’ shoulder. ‘You’re safe here.’

Talus continued with a brief grateful flare of his mandibles. This time his voice was stronger, more confident and was not drowned in sorrow and emotion. ‘Thank you, Si- Garrus. My unit fought hard and before we realised it, half of us were wiped out.’

‘And this happened before you left your unit?’

‘Yes. We were then joined by another unit, the Primarch’s unit. I… I knew someone in that unit and they weren’t present. Nobody would tell me where they were so…’

‘So you left to find them?’

Talus nodded and after a pained pause, the turian reached into his armour and held his fist over the table. Slowly he opened it and Garrus heard a gentle ring of metal on metal as a pendant struck the table. The pendant was battered, old and slightly melted at the edges. Talus returned his gaze to Garrus, the depths of them brimming with grief. Words weren’t needed, that look and the tattered pendant on the desk spoke volumes. It was clear  the pendant had meant something to Talus, or rather that the owner of the pendant had meant the world to him. There was no doubt in his mind that the pendant belonged to a turian Talus had loved, so much that it had broken him into the shivering terrified being Garrus saw before him.

‘I couldn’t… I couldn’t leave her alone out there.’ Talus gasped, his subharmonics thick with emotion. ‘Not lying there in a pile of husk corpses. She deserved so much better than that.’

Garrus stared emptily at the pendant and felt an unwelcome knot forming in his stomach. For a brief moment, the pendant before his eyes wasn’t a pendant but familiar tattered N7 dog tags. Shepard’s dog tags. Garrus blinked furiously and sure enough, the half-melted pendant sat alone on the metal desk. No Alliance dog tags in sight. Garrus had tried not to dwell on the news of the Reapers reaching Earth but the more he watched the lonely pendant on the desk, the more he was sure one day Shepard’s ruined N7 dog tags would be staring back at him.

‘And you found her?’ Garrus asked in a quiet voice.

‘Yes. I found her,’ Talus closed his eyes tight, ‘what was left of her.’

Garrus growled his frustration, turning away from the table, Talus, the pendant and his concern for Shepard.

_Fucking Reapers._

‘Did they… recover her remains?’ He asked and heard the undeniable catch of a sob in Talus’ voice box. ‘They did.’

‘And the Primarch?’

‘I know the allegations held against me. I fled in battle. It was to find a fallen,’ his voice caught again, ‘mate but I still left my unit and the Primarch when they needed my aid. I’m willing to accept my fate.’

Garrus crossed the room and reached out to squeeze the man’s shoulder. ‘Thank you for speaking with me, Talus.’

‘Thank you, Garrus.’ Talus replied, his talons closing around the pendant as he tucked it away.

Garrus left the room then, stepping out into the hot air that seethed into his lungs.

 _This damned war_.He wanted to punch something, _shoot_ something even, but every time he demanded that they sent him out into the field to snipe as many enemies as his rifle could handle, he got the _You’re too important to lose, Vakarian_ speech. It was one of his least favourite speeches, closely following Shepard’s _Get the hell off Earth and stay safe_ speech.

He hated watching from the side-lines and Shepard damn well knew it.

 Two soldiers were anxiously waiting for him outside the building. From the markings on their uniforms, Garrus identified them as part of Talus’ unit.

‘Sir-‘ One of them began, a turian female Garrus recognised, who he had trained himself over the past handful of months. Viala, a slim turian with a slight build and a ridiculously pale blue complexion. Though young, Viala’s ferocity for the Reapers matched Garrus’ and he had been more than happy to help her train. The men said she had developed quite an admiration for him but he paid little mind to baseless rumours. ‘Charge me too if you wish but I refuse to let Talus take the blame for the Primarch’s death. He was not to blame. If anyone were to blame it’s those fucking-‘

‘Viala!’ Her squadmate gasped, looking fearfully at Garrus but Viala continued.

‘ _Fucking_ Reapers.’

‘I agree.’ Garrus replied and Viala looked surprised.

‘You… You do?’

‘Talus isn’t to blame for the Primarch’s death. He was concerned for another soldier. He will be suspended for fleeing the unit but given the circumstances, and as you so eloquently put it, the fucking Reapers are to blame.’

Viala’s harsh features softened and Garrus saw her relax.

‘Thank you, Sir.’

Garrus was about to reply with something comforting when he was interrupted by a datapad being shoved unceremoniously in front of his face.

‘We need you to sign off this requisition order, Sir.’

 _More ammo,_ Garrus read as he mechanically accessed the order through his omnitool. The requisitions soldier, Viala and her squadmate were gone in an instant, leaving Garrus with a rare moment of solidarity. A message beeped from his omnitool and he quickly brought it up before his thoughts wandered to more solemn things. As soon as he began to read, he wished he hadn’t opened the message:

 

_Garrus_

_Glad to hear you’re alive. Just heard about Earth, I’m assuming with your connections you will have too. Contact has been patchy for a couple of days now and have only just had the opportunity to get this message out to you. I have also been in contact with Liara, still no word on Shepard._

_Has she contacted you? Please tell me immediately if you have news._

_Keeping myself safe. Make sure you do the same._

_Tali_

The knot in his stomach returned with a crushing blow, squeezing his innards tighter and tighter. He had hoped that Tali or Liara would have heard something about Earth or Shepard. Even the Shadow Broker didn’t know – that was worrying. Garrus resisted the urge to hop on the next starship off this godforsaken moon and head at full speed for Earth. The Alliance had been mad to keep Shepard detained, at least the turians had had the sense to listen to Garrus, even if they had not believed him to begin with.

 

_Tali_

_Glad to hear you are still safe. Although “safe” is relative nowadays. Still no news from Shepard but knowing her, she’s already danced through death a handful of times and is completely safe aboard the Normandy. I’ll keep in touch._

_G_

 

A bit of wishful thinking wouldn’t hurt and Tali was definitely one to worry about Shepard’s welfare. He supposed that the two of them, and Liara, were the closest Shepard had to friends. Garrus knew there was only so long he could feed off rumours from Earth. The list of the dead on Palaven and Menae grew longer and longer each day and the death of the Primarch was not a welcome development for anyone. Least of all for Garrus.

‘Vakarian.’

 _Ah, here it is._ Garrus thought as he turned towards General Corinthus who was crossing the base at a march. The General’s face was serious, made all the more severe by the accentuated shadows from the burning sky above.

‘We need to discuss something in private if you have the time.’

‘It’s about the Primarch, isn’t it?’ Garrus asked grimly and Corinthus nodded.

‘It is.’

‘Oh.’

‘Oh indeed.’

Garrus sighed, staring up at Palaven burning in the night sky. ‘How many prospective candidates have you got?’

‘Two.’

‘That’s it?’ Garrus demanded, knowing what was coming next. ‘Tell it to me straight, Sir.’

Corinthus clapped Garrus on the shoulder with an odd expression somewhere in between sorrow and pride.

‘Time to step-up, Vakarian because you are our number one candidate.’

‘Fantastic.’ Garrus drawled sarcastically through gritted teeth. ‘Just what I always wanted.’


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus has to make a decision whether to take up General Corinthus on his offer to become Primarch when a certain someone appears to help make up his mind.

**Chapter Two**

**Reunited**

 

As soon as they were out of earshot and at risk of prying eyes, Garrus exploded. ‘Are you insane? You want _me_ to be the next Primarch?’

It was totally absurd. Sure, his reputation had improved over the years and especially since his new allocation as “Reaper Advisor” but _Primarch_.

‘I don’t even know the first thing about being Primarch. Even _you_ would make a better Primarch.’

Corinthus chucked – actually chuckled! Garrus couldn’t believe it. He felt sick at the thought of so many people depending on him. No, he wasn’t a politician. He was an ex C-Sec officer, a vigilante and, for a time, Shepard’s right hand man… but _Primarch._ No. He was definitely not a Primarch.

‘Don’t sell yourself short, Vakarian. You’ve made a real name for yourself. Your time under Commander Shepard wasn’t such a waste after all.’

‘This was a good talk, Sir but I’m afraid I will have to decline your offer.’ Garrus stated irritably and turned to leave. Corinthus didn’t let him off that easy.

‘Palaven Command has been very receptive to the statements supporting your excellence in battle and your skills as a tactician.’ Corinthus passed Garrus a datapad. ‘Shining reviews from your past employment and current work that support your rise up the hierarchy.’

Garrus scanned the statements absently. As Corinthus had said, the reviews were indeed shining. Even his own father had slapped out a statement in support of his son. That was certainly a surprise. Garrus paused on one name in particular. Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy.

‘Shepard wrote a statement?’

‘A few months back but it still stands. Your new position has made you a desirable candidate. Nobody knows Reapers like you do, Vakarian.’

Garrus ignored him, stabbing at the datapad until Shepard’s rather wordy statement flashed up on the screen. The statement was from months before and Garrus suspected the hierarchy contacted Shepard regarding a “possible future promotion” in that vague way they liked to carry out requests.

_I, Commander Shepard, wish to extend my support for Garrus Vakarian towards  future promotion in the form of the following report. Vakarian has been an invaluable member of our team on the Normandy. I have worked alongside Vakarian for four years_ (Come on Shepard, Garrus thought, you were technically dead for two of those years) _and have been consistently impressed and awed by his work on the ship and in the field. As an ex Citadel Security Officer, his careful attention to detail in his work and determination to succeed under my command has been commendable…_

Shepard’s glowing report continued for two rambling pagesbut the more he read, the more Garrus felt pride rise up in his chest and warm his insides. It was one thing to hear the compliments from Commander Shepard’s lips but to read them…

That familiar unwelcome knot in his stomach returned as he recalled Shepard’s horrified expression when she was grounded and detained. He had never seen Shepard cry, not even once but that moment was the closest he’d ever seen her to tears. Reading Shepard’s report only seemed to remind him of the frustration he felt as he stood by her side in an attempt to convince everyone that the Reapers _were_ coming.

Not that anyone believed her. Not even after everything Shepard had done.

_And now she could be lying dead in the ruins of Earth._ No. He couldn’t think like that. Shepard _was_ alive. It would take more than a Collector or a Reaper or Death himself to wrench Commander Shepard from her duty.

‘I would be jumping two ranks.’ Garrus protested quietly, feeling as though he was drowning and Corinthus was pushing his head further under water just to watch him struggle. ‘There must be someone better suited. You said there was another candidate.’

Corinthus’ gaze cut through Garrus like cold steel. ‘You are the best suited candidate, Vakarian. You’re our Reaper expert and I can think of nobody I would trust more to knock some sense into the rest of the galaxy. In any case, there’s someone here to see the Primarch and to talk about Reapers. I’d like you to keep an open mind. Here them out. They have quite the story to tell. If you like, consider it an order from your superior officer.’

‘Wait, you’re still superior? And here I thought I was the Reaper Advisor.’ Garrus joked as they both headed back towards Corinthus’ command post.

‘Sir!’ Viala called from somewhere across came and came rushing up to him as Corinthus continued to walk away. ‘Is it true?’

‘Is what true?’ Garrus asked cautiously, causing the female turian’s mandibles to flutter irritably.

‘You’re going to be the new Primarch.’

Garrus groaned inwardly.

‘Well, well, it seems like news travels faster than a pyjak on laxatives.’ Garrus muttered as the other recruits surrounded him. ‘I’m only a candidate, Viala, no need for all the excitement. Nothing is set in stone yet. Wait, shouldn’t you all be training?’

‘You weren’t here, Sir.’

‘Oh? And you think that’s an excuse to slack off? Go and do laps around the base with your heavy arms. Consider it stamina practice.’ The recruits looked around at each other. ‘Go on! We’re at war here.’

They turned and fled. Garrus watched them struggle to lift guns and ammo before they all set off at a jog around the confines of the camp. Garrus closed his eyes briefly with a deep hum of his subharmonics. _Primarch Vakarian – Ridiculous._

 From Corinthus’ station, he could hear the General’s musical voice drift across the camp as he presumably spoke to the newcomers. Garrus started to make his way over.

‘…The hierarchy’s in chaos. So many dead or MIA.’

‘I need someone. I don’t care who.’ Garrus heard a woman’s voice snap back. He slid to a sudden stop, his heart jumping at the voice. It was so distinct he could have recognised it anywhere. He glanced up at Corinthus’ post and adjusted his visor’s focus. As sure as he knew his skin was blue, he knew Commander Shepard when he saw her. Bathed in the light from the fiery skies like a Goddess of War, Shepard was clad in her her slightly battered N7 armour. Her face was frustrated, determined as she faced down General Corinthus without an ounce of fear.

‘As long as they can get us the turian resources we need.’ She was saying, pulling red hair out of her face with one hand and her other tightly gripped around the shotgun. Garrus quickened his pace and jumped up steps two at a time to walk up behind Shepard.

‘I think I can help with that.’ He said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible even when she was close enough to touch.

Shepard did a double-take, her forehead wrinkling as though she thought she was hearing things. Her head whipped around and Garrus almost thought she was going to drop her gun in surprise.

‘Garrus.’ She breathed and there was a beautiful softness to her voice he had missed, and a relief in her tired expression that he wished his own face could match.

Garrus caught General Corinthus’ eyes. The General tilted his head ever so slightly, hard for any human to notice but Garrus knew what it meant: _Are you sure?_ Garrus nodded briefly. _Yes, I’m sure, you sneaky bastard._ With that, Corinthus gestured to Garrus with a renewed vigour.

‘I see you’ve met Primarch Vakarian, Commander Shepard.’

It seemed Shepard was still reeling from seeing him alive that it took her a moment to catch up. She looked from Garrus to Corinthus and back again, then her eyes narrowed. Her expression was nonplussed, a mask she rarely wore in front of others. The silence stretched for a long while as Shepard’s green eyes caught Garrus’.

‘Wait… Did you just say _Primarch_ Vakarian?’ She demanded in her most commanding of tones.

‘That’s correct. Though it’s always just Garrus to you, Shepard.’ Garrus answered, very smoothly he thought. It seemed Shepard thought so too as her lips perked up in a little smirk.

‘ _Primarch_ Vakarian.’ She repeated with disbelief and her smile leeched up to her eyes. ‘And here I thought you were just a washed-up C-Sec officer.’

Give the woman her due, she recovered fast.

‘Flattering as always. As it happens, this is as much as a surprise for me as it is for you.’ Garrus purred as her hand reached out for his and he relaxed at the familiar coolness of her skin on his. Her lips opened slightly as though she wanted to say something then she sighed.

‘Garrus-‘

‘It’s good to see you alive, Shepard.’

For a heartbeat or two, their gazes met. _Really_ met. His stare melted into Shepard’s green eyes as he looked at her, through her, into her. Her eyes were unrelenting and his grasp tightened on hers as she squeezed back. Something beyond words passed between them, something that only a gentle touch could imply. After that, she broke their brief contact, took a decisive step backwards and Garrus remembered how important it was to breathe. He was glad she’d found her voice first as he wasn’t sure what to think, never mind what to say.

‘I always wondered how far up the hierarchy you went, Garrus. I suppose this is my punishment for not pushing you to answer.’

‘I didn’t want you to feel out done by, Commander.’

Shepard grinned then looked back to the burly human stood behind her.

‘James, this is Garrus Vakarian. He helped me stop the Collectors. Hell of a solider and an old friend of mine.’

_An old friend_ , Garrus thought, _Come now, Shepard. We were much more than that, weren’t we?_

‘Talk about friends in high places. Good to meet you, Primarch. I’ve heard a lot about you.’ The man responded and seemed unsure whether to salute or shake Garrus’ hand. Garrus took the decision away from him as he grasped the human’s hand and shook it firmly.

‘Glad to see that Shepard is still being taken care of.’

‘Well someone has to do it.’ Vega replied with mock modesty. Shepard sighed and all but rolled her eyes before she became all business again, addressing General Corinthus seriously.

‘Garrus is needed immediately to chair a summit to represent turians in the fight against the Reapers and to unite us all against our common enemy. And I won’t take no for an answer.’

‘I’ll have to defer that decision to the Primarch, Commander.’ Corinthus replied, nodding at Garrus. Shepard redirected her gaze with a slightly raised eyesbrow but he could see the weight of his decision in the eyes of those surrounding him.

‘Well, Primarch?’

_Hell yes,_ Garrus thought. He knew he would jump at any chance to follow Shepard but… chairing a summit. He certainly didn’t know much about that but he gained strength for the support and warmth in Shepard’s eyes. No, he couldn’t make this decision lightly. The whole of Palaven hung in the balance. Palaven and Earth and the entire godforsaken Galaxy. But Shepard was right, they needed unification. ’Well you did say you wouldn’t take no for an answer, Commander, and you know I’m hardly one to turn down an impossible task. I will do whatever I can. I have family on Palaven, if this will help them, I’m on board.’

‘Good. Sure hope you remember your way around the _Normandy_. Let’s get to the shuttle and-‘

_Commander_ , Garrus heard Joker’s panicked voice blasting through the comms, _We’ve got a situation on the Normandy. It’s like she possessed, shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can’t find the source._

Shepard sighed. ‘Why is it never easy?’

‘Come on, Shepard. We both know easy would be boring.’ Garrus replied, grabbing for his sniper rifle as they descended the steps to the centre of the base. Shepard swung back towards James while continuing to walk backwards.

‘Vega, find Liara and tell her to head back to the Normandy and find out what the hell is going on.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

James headed off at a run, leaving Shepard and Garrus alone.

‘Liara’s here too?’

‘We picked her up on Mars. That’s what I’m here to talk to you about but not in the middle of a war zone.’

‘And by me, you mean the Primarch?’ Garrus confirmed and Shepard nodded. There was a brief pause as they both looked at each other and suddenly they were both talking at once. ‘Look, Shepard-‘

‘Garrus, we need to tal-‘

‘Incoming Harvester!’ Came James’ cry across the air field and both Garrus and Shepard swore simultaneously. Shepard reloaded her shotgun and her skin took on a blue glow signalling the preparation of her biotics.

‘Coming, Garrus?’

‘Oh Hell, yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote suchhhh a long chapter that I ended up cutting it in two.
> 
> Since my dad was in the armed forces, he often showed me the statements and reports he received recommending him for promotion, I reckoned the turian hierarchy might have a similar system since they are militaristic.
> 
> Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to see how Garrus acts in a more commanding role, a role we don't often see him take in the ME series. 
> 
> This work will follow the general plotline of Mass Effect 3 with some fun alterations. The relationship will be focused on Garrus and Shepard, with Kaidan as Shepard's ex from ME1.


End file.
